


Homecoming [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reunions, Separations, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofHomecomingby AveleraAuthor's summary:It was three years before the isolation of Bag End became so choking that Bilbo finally set out again to travel the world. Coming back to Erebor was of course a complete coincidence, and naturally he had not intentions of seeing Thorin while he was there. After all, the newly-crowned king had made it very clear that he wanted Bilbo to go home...





	Homecoming [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955783) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 

Stream or download [_Homecoming_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955783) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera) at [GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JFXHnCqat1TnzC08OIAimDt10rQ7W-7k/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 00:15:18

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for my square "Read Quickly (for you)." I tried, at least, some parts worked better than others.
> 
> I'm still looking for a writer to fill my "Collaborate with one or more writers" square if anyone is interested. Leave me a comment or I'm on [DW](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
